


50 lashings and a unexpected prize

by orphan_account



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Edging, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Sans, edging', over all smut, the smuttness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A turn of events cause the pride full sans to be at his brothers whims





	50 lashings and a unexpected prize

He couldn't believe this. How wet he was from the others rough handling…. He was supposed to be in control! Not that stupid, worthless mutt! His ecto magic showing off and dripping onto the bed. The leather straps that was suppose to be used on papyrus now keeping his ass in the air, arms tied and body down. Even though he couldn't see him he could feel the others smug grin.

“Aww dont look like that m’lord… clearly you like this little… heh.. Situation” he said. The arrogance just pouring off. He wanted to retaliate but the makeshift gag in his mouth only let him moan as the others long fingers dipped into him. Only fueling and spreading that burning, aching, need further. “Your clamping on my fingers sooo tight.. How naughty… tell you what… ill reward you m’lord if your can get through what was it… 50? Lashings? Was that my punishment? Yes that will do… hehe” He tensed before halting his movements. Wanting to grind into that finger, even whimpering a little as it left. Him! The terrible SANS! 

When he heard that belt buckle come undone he sighed in relief. Just wanting him to stick it in and end this humiliation. Waiting, and waiting he growled a bit. /of course the mutt cant even finish the job/ he thought. Craning his neck to look at him. That was all the warning he got before the belt smacked his ecto-magic roughly. A muffled choked noise of utter surprise left him. Wide eyes staring forward, unable to process that papyrus just… spanked him! With a belt! The stinging in his magic shot through him like little needles.

“One m’lord~ 49 more to go..” he said in that sweet tone he always hated. He couldn't no… he WOULDNT let this go on! He was the master not- 

“MMMHHnnN!” he cried out through the gag as another hit was made. He started to pull on the restraints, wanting to get away but… wanting more? No he didn't want more he wanted to beat this mutt into dust for doing something like this-

“MMM! nnnNNNGG” he cried out again as the belt came down. Papyrus fingers pushing into him and rapidly thrusting. Bringing him so close to release before stopping and hitting him again with the belt. First two fingers, then three… then he was basically fisting him. Bringing him close to cumming, then hitting him. Over and over he did this. The bed sheets soaked in the many ruined orgasms. His magic bruised and hot. Tingling and buzzing. His mind only wanting release! He screamed not in pain but for more. His face covered in a blush as he sat there. Unable to do anything but make muffled noises. The once burning pain was not, enjoyable in such a odd sense. 

“10 more m’lord… your doing so good… just ten more.. “ he smirked. Hands still slick in sanses jucies felt over his stinging magic. In a slow motion he hit him again

“40” he bucked forward

“41” he felt his entrance clasp around nothing achenly  
“42, 43” he had tears pooling down his cheeks as he moaned

“44,45, and… 46” he felt something build. He was so close..

“47” was he going to cum just from this? Fuck he didn't care!

“48” he wanted him to stop… he wanted more.. He wanted something!

“49 and.. 50” he screamed through the gag as he squirted on the bed sheets. Cumming at the last hit. His eyes rolled back as his body shook, not even caring how humiliating this was. Utter relief left him. After calming down, he expected to be untied. But instead something hot pressed against his swollen lips. 

“Fuuuck m’lord…. I cant believe you just came from my belt… your such a slut sometimes… mm.. But dont worry… were not done yet… im going to make all of snowdin hear you scream~” he said. Pushing in roughly and starting a brutal pace… tonight was going to be a long night


End file.
